A Shrove Tuesday Letter to the Lower Decks
by Time's Scribe
Summary: Seven of Nine posts a recipe for Banana pancakes on VJB!


TITLE:A Shrove Tuesday Letter to the Lower Decks

AUTHOR/S: Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One; with a little help from Michael

PAIRING: B'Elanna & Seven of Nine

RATING: PG13

BETA READING:

FEEDBACK: or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. Star Trek: Voyager. Created by, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, and is based on Star Trek; Created by Gene Roddenberry.

WARNING: This is a piece of fiction, concerning an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should not be on this sight, and should read the Star Trek Range of Novels from Pocket Books, or find another sight.

SUMMERY: Seven of Nine posts a recipe for Banana pancakes on VJB!

NOTES: This is an answer to my own Pancake Challenge – As it was pointed out to me last night; it is Shrove Tuesday (Pancake Day), this Tuesday. Therefore as everyone's favourite half Klingon Engineer, likes Pancakes, I thought it would be appropriate to throw out a challenge, where Seven makes Pancakes for B'Elanna. Michael

Valued Lower deck Crew,

After investigating wIj muSHa', infatuation for Banana Pancakes; which consequently, resulted to the unearthing of the Terran Festival 'Shrove Tuesday, (the day preceding Ash Wednesday, the first day of the Christian season of fasting and prayer called Lent). I, along with Icheb, Mezoti, Azan, Rebi and Naomi Wildman have resolved to make B'Elanna banana pancakes as a surprise.

However I have been educated, by ships scuttle bug; a rumour mill, which B'Elanna informs me, if harnessed in a practical way would get Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant in a flash, that there is a large percentage (exact amount 45.8973%) of the Lower Decks Crew that also like Banana Pancakes.

Therefore I believe the honourable policy would be to share the recipe I have meticulously researched.

The ingredients for creating Banana Pancake perfection are:

1 cup all-purpose Terran flour

1 tablespoon white Terran sugar

2 teaspoons Terran baking powder

1/4 teaspoon Terran salt

1 Terran egg, beaten

1 cup Terran milk, (the type and fat percentage to your liking)

2 tablespoons Terran vegetable oil

And Lastly:

2 ripe bananas, mashed (again it is advisable to reproduce the Terran verity, as the banana shaped fruit of a Lola Plant are highly toxic, to Homo sapiens.)

After replicating the, for mentioned ingredients, you must carefully produce the batter.

To do this, you will be required to combine flour, white sugar, baking powder and salt. In separate food preparation receptacle; mix together the egg, milk, vegetable oil and bananas.

The next stage in the batter preparation process is to stir the flour mixture into the banana mixture. This will result in the batter having a lumpy configuration.

For the final stage of the operation, is to warm a lightly oiled griddle or frying pan over medium high heat. Pour, scoop, ladle the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 1/4 cup for each pancake.

Cook until pancakes are golden brown on both sides; serve hot, to your guests, but inform your fellow nutritional participants, that it may be advisable to allow the pancakes to cool before ingestion.

Lastly, I have been informed by Naomi Wildman and Mazoti, that research informs them that 'Vanilla Ice-cream,' is a acceptable side dish to ingest with Pancakes, and to remind the readers of this correspondence that some people, (particularly half Klingon Engineers with a sweet tooth), like to consume their pancakes, with Maple Syrup, however I believe this substance to be too sweet, and diverts the taste centres of the brain away from the banana's.

I do hope this recipe is to your satisfaction, and are curious to your observations, of this rather un-nutritional, but enjoyable food commodity.

Yours Cordially,

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One,

Chief Astrometrics Officer,

USS Voyager - NCC-74656

Delta Quadrant

Stardate: 52883.563


End file.
